


Color Rush

by ttenshikim



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttenshikim/pseuds/ttenshikim
Summary: Hyunsuk can’t see colors.His world is always white and black, with many shades of gray. Hyunsuk knows the world is full of color but he has never seen them himself. At least not until the day, when Park Jihoon comes crashing into his world, making him experience a color rush.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Color Rush

Hyunsuk wakes up in a very not stable emotion, he’s sweating. The same dream again. The dream where his mother smiles, saying something he can’t decipher its meaning. Even in the dream, all he can see is only black and white. It has never been in color, but he knows by heart that his mother wears his favorite yellow dress that his father gifted to her during their anniversary. 

Hyunsuk does not see yellow, Hyunsuk only sees varying tones of gray. Silver gray, gray, moon gray, cement color, primary gray, mouse color, dark gray, white or black. 

Sighing, he remembers today is his first day in a new school. He never stayed longer than a year in the same school. He always changes school because his classmate always made him uncomfortable with his status as a Mono. 

Hyunsuk is a Mono. Mono suffers with the neurological blindness that limits their abilities to see colors. He grew up in the world that is different from many people, it is the world accustomed with only two main colors, and the varying tones of gray that he grew up to differentiate. 

_“I heard Mono is willing to spread their legs whenever they see a Probe. Come, spread for me. I can be your Probe.”_

_“Hey Hyunsuk, I heard that your species will go crazy when they see a Probe. Do you ever experience it?”_

_“Don’t stay near Hyunsuk, you’ll get infected and become a color blind like him too.”_

_“Since Hyunsuk is pretty, I believe he will use his pretty face to deceive his Probe and force them to live with him.”_

To be honest, he did not really care about those remarks, but his aunt did. So he always ended up leaving the school and going to another school, with hope that he will get better classmates than the previous one. But it never happened, this is the fourth time he changed school in his 2 years in high school. 

“Choi Hyunsuk.”

Aunt Yeri called his name with a serious tone, her eyes still focusing on the road when Hyunsuk turned to look at her. 

“You haven't met your Probe yet, right?”

_Probe._ For a Mono, meeting a Probe is like the miracle sent from heaven. Because Mono’s inability to not see color is not the same as the ordinary color blindness, where someone cannot see color. There are no abnormalities in Mono’s eyes, but their brain just cannot accept any color. Not until a Mono meets a Probe, seeing their face can make Mono perceive color. One Probe for one Mono, and the chance of meeting each other is very rare. 

“No, and I didn’t want to meet them.” Hyunsuk answered shortly. 

Hyunsuk does not and never wants to meet his Probe. He reads so many news about a Mono who gets so obsessed with their Probe and ends up killing them, eating their flesh. He doesn’t want to get obsessed with anyone, he wouldn’t want to rely on anyone. If he cannot see color for the rest of his life, then let it be. 

\---

“Okay, today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself, new student.”

Hyunsuk can see all the eyes are looking at him right now, his exhales a bit before he utters, “Hello, I’m Choi Hyunsuk.”

Just that, as simple as that.

He didn’t want to say _nice to meet you_ , because based on his experience, he never feels nice meeting new people. They are just nice in the early few minutes and will show their real devil side minutes after. 

“That’s all?” His teacher asked him, waiting for more introductory greetings but Hyunsuk said nothing but nodded. 

“Okay then, you can have a seat-” he looked around for a vacant table, “Ah, there! Sit besides our class rep.” 

Hyunsuk walks to the said vacant table besides the class monitor as instructed. The class monitor was smiling brightly at him, behind him, there was a sleeping boy still laying his head on his arm. 

As soon as he sits down, the class rep pats his arm and greets him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Hyunsuk replied awkwardly, before he turned his gaze back to the front. 

The homeroom teacher was now counting the number of students, “18, 19, where is the other one?” 

The class rep answered while pointing awkwardly at the sleeping boy behind him. 

“Ah he’s sleeping again? This boy. When will he make his debut? How he’s still managed to come to class after the tiring practice?”

The nag didn’t last long and every one in the classroom does not seem like they care at all, maybe they are used to it. But Hyunsuk really wonders how that boy manages to sleep peacefully in class with a lot of people. He turned his head back to the said boy, and he’s still sleeping peacefully there, buried his face on his arm. 

“Since it’s that all, I’m skipping the attendance roll call. Class rep, greetings.” 

Everyone gets up and does the greeting, leaving Hyunsuk confused with the situation. _Just that, just like that?_ After the teacher left, the room that was completely silent just now turned noise with the sound of chit chatting between students. The class rep blew out a breath. 

“Don’t sigh too much, it will lessen your age by 0.2 seconds.” 

Hearing the class rep sighed, the boy behind Hyunsuk answered him softly. The boy has a defined face structure, but his face does not look fierce at all. When Hyunsuk turned to look at him, his lips curved and smiles sincerely.

“Hello, Choi Hyunsuk. I’m Yoshinori. Nice to meet you.”

“Hello Yoshinori, nice to meet you too.” There, Hyunsuk said it for the first time after so many years. Nice to meet you, because this boy really looked sincere to him. He hopes his instinct is right. 

“Are you also a trainee?” 

Hyunsuk turned to the class rep, “Huh?”

“You two looked similar.” The class rep pointed at the sleeping boy behind him. 

Confused, Hyunsuk titled his head. “What do you mean?”

“His name is Kim Junkyu.” Yoshinori said, introducing the class rep. Hyunsuk wonders how he’s aware that the class rep has not introduced himself yet, but already blurted some weird questions. Junkyu only smiles there, waving his hand again like how he greeted Hyunsuk earlier. 

“What Junkyu means earlier is that, our friend here, is a trainee and preparing for a debut.” Yoshinori explained, “So, Junkyu wonders if you’re a trainee too because you’re good-” 

Yoshinori did not finish his word when the boy who’s lying on his desk earlier now wakes up. Hyunsuk is even more impressed now, seeing the boy can sleep on the table and even more while wearing a mask. His forehead and eyebrow were noticeable, his round eyes under the brow showed some fainted dark circle that was already covered with some concealer. 

“I’m not yet preparing for my debut, Yoshi.” He answered Yoshinori, before he turned to look at Hyunsuk. “Whoa, you’re so pretty.” 

Hyunsuk thought he heard it wrongly, or maybe the boy was still dizzy waking up from his nap. How did this boy named Jihoon dare to make a direct comment like that to someone he just saw? 

Hyunsuk realized Jihoon was taking his time examining his face, looking mesmerized for every inch of his face’s structure, narrowing his eyes to have a better look on his face. How can someone be so shameless examining other’s faces without feeling awkward? Hyunsuk thinks Jihoon acted as if he has never seen a human’s face before. 

“I’m not pretty.” Hyunsuk answered shortly. 

“That’s right too, you’re not just pretty. You’re handsome too. I have changed so many companies, and I saw a lot of trainees who managed to debut and prepare for debut so I know what I’m talking about. You’re beautiful.”

“I’m not!” Hyunsuk tries to deny it again, but the other boy just ignores him and continues with his agenda to emphasize how pretty Hyunsuk is. 

“It’s not like you can remember people’s faces, Park Jihoon.” 

As if knowing Hyunsuk feels uncomfortable with the compliment, Junkyu cuts in Jihoon’s words. Through the black mask he wears, Hyunsuk can see Jihoon is smiling behind it. His cheekbones rise and his eyes turn into crescent moon-shape. 

“Even though I can’t remember, I still can feel it. I know Hyunsuk is really beautiful. Which company do you go to? Want to audition in mine? I can recommend you to the trainer there.”

“I’m not a trainee.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not interested.”

“Why you’re not interested?”

Just when Hyunsuk wants to answer, the bell rings, signaling the end of the first class and everyone is going back to their seat as the teacher enters the classroom. Hyunsuk looks at his classmates, not many of them actually showing interest. Junkyu is busy with his book, but he isn't sure if he’s really listening to the lesson or he's just staring at the book. Then Hyunsuk looks at Jihoon, he still lays on his arm. The most impressive thing is the teacher didn’t even care much about him sleeping in class.

When the bell signals for break rings, Jihoon is still laying on his arm, sleeping. Yoshinori starts with his ritual of exercise that he followed from the book, while Junkyu is murmuring about incoherent things Hyunsuk can’t figure out. 

“Ah, today’s menu is fried fish with asparagus. Our canteen serves the best food. Let’s go, Hyunsuk. You can’t say no for this.” Junkyu invites, and Yoshinori who’s sitting behind him already stands up from his seat and waits for them. 

This is new. In his former school, no one invites him for lunch. No one wants to be friends with him because they said he's a weirdo who did not speak much. As if getting alarm, Jihoon who was sleeping soundly, stands up out of nowhere and walks along to the canteen with them. 

\---

“I can’t really take my eyes off from you, you’re so beautiful.”

For the umpteenth time for the days, he said it again. This Jihoon boy really got into Hyunsuk’s nerve. Hyunsuk thinks to change tables because Jihoon is so annoying but there’s no vacant seat anymore in the cafeteria. 

“I’m not beautiful.”

“So, tell me. You’re working with the next project for debuting, right? You're a trainee at SM right? No worry you can tell me.”

“I’m not.”

“Then, are you learning art or sport right now?”

“Already said I’m not.”

“So, what are you going to do with the beautiful face then?”

“Be an ordinary person. Living normally.”

“With this face?”

Hyunsuk was about to throw a punch to him, he really wanted to do it but he remembers this is the second time in this year he changed school so no more, he didn't want to cause anymore problems at school. Poor his aunt has to come to school because he always ends up punching people. 

Seeing Hyunsuk sighed heavily and did not answer him, Jihoon takes it as the signal that he should stop teasing Hyunsuk for the moment. 

“Life is already exhausting, don’t be the reason for more exhaustion.” 

_What? You’re the one who made me tired!_

Hyunsuk wants to retort but his other two new friends come and bring their food to the table. After receiving the plate from Junkyu, Hyunsuk thanked him and wanted to focus on eating. But once again, he realized Jihoon was staring at him. 

When he’s raising his head and looking at Jihoon who’s now uncovered from the mask, the world around him starts to move slowly. A very strong light shines behind him, and Jihoon, too, shines dazzlingly. The school uniform that he looked black and gray, now turns into color that he didn’t recognize. 

Pain. Hyunsuk feels pain. There’s so much inside his head, his head feels like it has been pierced with thousand needles. He stands up, wanting to run from the people. When he drifted his eyes from everyone and started to look at the wall of the cafeteria, there’s no more mouse-gray wall that he saw before. The world feels so foreign with the view he sees right now. 

There’s so much stimuli inside his head that he can’t tolerate anymore, his eyes feel like it wants to pop out from its socket, it feels like burning. The sudden penetration of his sight is too much for him, he can’t take it anymore. Hyunsuk closed his eyes tight. He feels it, he feels his body fall backward and the ceiling of white he sees, turns black. The world becomes dark and Hyunsuk falls on his head. 

Hyunsuk remembers his mother’s story when she experienced Color Rush for the first time when she met his father. His mother said she ran into his father in an amusement park. The moment their eyes met, she said she saw a bright light shone from his father, she simply opened his hands when she fell forward to his father and there, his father caught her safely. Just when she opened his eyes again, she said she’s seeing his father’s face again, and the wave of colors came to her eyes and she passed out. 

The Color Rush according to his mother is much more romantic than this. 

Hyunsuk never expected to find his Probe or to feel a Color Rush in his life. But he, too, does not expect that his Color Rush will happen in his high school cafeteria, when he’s just about to eat fried fish and his favorite asparagus. 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i promised to give the full one today but things happened, i can't do that i hope you understand. see you in the next chapter. i promise it wouldn't take long. at least not until white day ^^  
> see ya.

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> see you on 14th February <3


End file.
